One Last Try
by Owenzeegirl
Summary: One Shot. It's the 25th February 1947, a day that will forever be engraved into Germany's mind. But why? Warning: Maybe upsetting for some. Please Review


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia wasn't sure how he'd ended up lying there or for how long, but when he regained consciousness he could hear voices. He could hear familiar tenors in a room that wasn't familiar to him at all. It smelt damp, like an old underground bunker. He wanted to see the room, he wanted to open his eyes, but it felt wrong. The voices gathered were discussing him. He wasn't sure whether to feel smug or concerned by it. His eye lids felt too heavy to open.

The last thing he remembered doing was sitting outside an office with the Baltic States, waiting for Russia to reappear on the 25th February 1947. The last thing he remembered seeing was the cream and red hallway fade into darkness. The last thing he remembered hearing was a chair falling over as Lithuania and Estonia jumped to their feet, with Latvia's panicked scream.

Prussia recognised a smug English accent, which obviously belonged to eyebrows."I didn't realise it would happen so quickly..."

"Non, neither did I... I've 'eard of what 'appens, but never 'ave I never seen it before..." France's empty voice replied.

They seemed to sound scared, intrigued and shocked at the same time. Prussia wanted to sit up and ask what they were talking about, but his body was so heavy it didn't feel like his own. He didn't want to try too hard in case a change in his breathing let them know he was awake.

"Please be quiet..." his little brother's voice sounded as if it was about to break.

Prussia could almost picture Ludwig's eyes filling, his head resting on his hands as he sat opposite him. He could imagine England and France either side of his 'little Luddy', feeling some form of empathy. Germany must be so worried about him. The awesome one had taken serious beatings in the past but never before had he passed out for no reason...

Prussia wanted to be with his bruder. He wanted to hold him, comfort him, but he was incapable of doing so... He could only lie there, trapped inside his own body and listen to what they had to say.

Germany's broken voice broke the silence. "Vhy did it have to be him?"

Prussia could picture England and France looking at each other, not knowing what to say. If he could have, Prussia would have raised a silver eyebrow in interest.

"Sorry, dude, but someone had to go down for it..." the thick American accent of the Yank soon entered the conversation. Unlike usual, his voice wasn't loud. It was almost as if America had learnt how to read the atmosphere.

"Dat doesn't answer my question..." Ludwig said sounding as if he wanted to break down and cry.

"After two years of heated discusses, we decided that it would be nicer if you stayed instead of him... Da... That's right..." The vodka bastard's voice burnt in Prussia's ears.

_'...Stayed...' _The single word that continued to repeat in Prussia's mind... It made him want to jump up and scream until his throat dried out. He had horrible feeling in his motionless gut. Prussia was beginning to get the feeling that he knew why he passed out. A decision had been made official in that other room...

"It's fairer on you, Germany..." England's voice appeared again, trying to sound convincing, "he has done his deeds, lived his life... You have just begun yours..."

"The World Wars are also his fault in the long run, not yours..." Prussia felt as if Russia's icy gaze was on him.

He wanted to shift uncomfortably. His heavy body wouldn't allow it.

In that other room the Allies had just signed his 'Death Warrant'... They didn't want him around any more... They didn't want him at their world meetings, or their Christmas parties... They didn't want him, period...

The albino had never honestly thought about how he'd go. When you're a country, you never think about how it will end. Prussia had always focused on being strong, being by himself, with no long term alliances to keep him tied down. He thought he'd grow to be as big as Russia one day; a superpower like America; own a third of the world like England once did... He wanted to be the country that did everything alone. Then... he met Germany...

* * *

_Prussia was walking through the woods after a visit to Austria's house in 1815. There was__fresh air in his lungs, the blue sky above his head__and__Gilbird was flying somewhere on his right. The sun beat down on the albino's fair skin. It didn't feel right visiting Austria's house without annoying Hungary._

_Then, quite suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face._

_He groaned as he lay on the ground. He wasn't in a rush and no one__was__around so he decided to stay there until he could be bothered__to get to his feet... He didn't want to go home to get bossed around... He lay with the left side of his face resting on the dirt. His rifle was lying on his right, bolt face down. Gilbird sat on a tree branch waiting for his owner to get to his feet._

_A rustling came from the kingdom's left..._

_Before he knew it,__Prussia was back on his feet__and__ready to face the possible threat with his firearm at in his hands. It wasn't loaded,__but the possible foe didn't need to know that. Gilbird flew down from the tree branch and rested in the albino's silver hair._

_A small blonde boy appeared from the bushes. The rifle pointed at his tiny chest..._

_Stopping__dead in his tracks, the small boy stood with his hands in the air._

_The boy quivered before the albino and his rifle. "I'm sorry, sir!" _

_Prussia stood and looked at the shaking child. He looked just like Holy Rome. But his blue eyes weren't dull like the Holy Roman Empire's eyes. Even though they were currently filled with fear, Prussia could see life in them. This boy's life had just begun._

_The Germanic solider pulled the weapon away from the boy and slung it back over his shoulder. The rifle's sling kept it there, the__muzzle pointing somewhere above the albino's left shoulder. The boy put his hands by his sides,__sniffing trying to avoid to crying._

_"Hey, I'm its okay kid; I thought you were some kind of threat..." Prussia said, feeling sorry for the blonde, he'd probably scared him._

_"It-It's okay..." The boy replied,__tears rolling down his face._

_Prussia crouched down so he was at the boy's eye level, hoping it would make him less of a threat._

_"Hey, come-on, I'm not being scary anymore... I'm being awesome now..."_

_The boy didn't reply... He stood shaking, obviously__not knowing what to do..._

_"C'mon,"__the albino rested his hand on the boy's shoulder,__"I'm the awesome Kingdom of Prussia... What's your awesome name?" _

_The boy appeared to take interest at this, curiosity beginning to shine in his bright blue orbs. An internal part of Prussia smiled, though outwardly he showed no signs. He didn't know why he was acting like this…_ _It was as if some kind of paternal instinct had kicked in. He knew nothing about the boy, but it felt as if he'd known him his whole life…_

_"The... The German Confederation..." The boy answered._

_Maybe that was why... Prussia was part of the German Confederation... It had been set up at the Congress of Vienna not too long ago..._

_"Do you have a home?" Prussia asked_

_The blonde looked at him, clueless. _

_"You know, you know... Like a house to live in? With toilets and beds and awesome like stuff that..." The albino continued_

_"...No, Mr Prussia, sir..."_

_Prussia couldn't help but blush a little. Only soldiers__ever__called him sir or mister._

_"Well then... Do you want to come live with me? You probably already know this,__but the awesome me is part of the German Confederation. In fact the awesome me is the most powerful state..."_

_The confederation's eyes filled with hope. "Are you sure?"_

_"What kind of brother would I be if I left you wondering around the woods alone?" The question was rhetorical._

_Prussia straightened up and dusted off his hands. His left cheek was still lightly dusted with dirt._

_The albino looked down at the blonde... He was obviously still unsure about Prussia... Prussia bent his knees a little and stretched out his arms... These movements seemed involuntary and awkward,__unlike his previous actions._

_"C'mon... I'll even carry you home... You must be tired... I bet no one else has offered to help you..." The albino encouraged, his uneasy smile probably wasn't making things any less awkward..._

_The small boy shuffled forward enough for Prussia to grab under his arms so he could be lifted into the air. The boys arms naturally wrapped around Prussia's neck. Whilst the albino's right __arm __pulled the boy closer to his __chest, his left __arm __moved to support the blonde's body __by resting under the boy's bottom. It was almost as if Prussia was carrying an overgrown baby. Gilbird took to the sky as the albino and the blonde stared heading to Berlin._

_After walking for a while,__Prussia felt something heavy on his shoulder. When he turned to look,__the child's head was resting there, sound asleep. He'd completely forgotten it was a child he was carrying. He silently adored the sight of the sleeping boy... This was the first thing that Prussia had ever done properly for anyone else... He__had__really helped someone. Not to gain land or power... He'd done this purely because it was the right thing to do._

* * *

Now that Prussia was lying on a bed with the Allies' and his brother's eyes on him, he was wondering whether he should regret helping that little boy grow-up and become the German Empire. If Prussia had never been so obsessed with becoming stronger and gaining more land, he would never have created the North German Confederation or the German Empire. He would never have angered France by taking Alsace-Lorraine, making him want vengeance. He wouldn't have made Europe panic with how strong he had suddenly got all of a sudden...

They were right...

It was his fault...

It was his fault for falling over... It was his fault for not just getting back up and leaving... It was his fault for helping _his_ little brother when the boy he had no one else...

It may have been his fault, but unlike the rest of them _he_ had morals... _He_ wasn't going to let a small, innocent, boy run around in Prussian territory, without a family to return to. In the long term, yes _he_ created a country that started two World Wars... But _he_ was only in control of _his_ part of Germany... Luddy looked after the rest... _They_ were only following orders... How did that make_them_ any different from the rest of the world's countries...? England had had several pointless wars with France because _his_ boss told him to... France got involved with the American War of Independence because _his_ boss had told him to...

If anything, everyone that had sentenced him to death was a hypocrite. All of them were hypocrites, especially Russia... Prussia was tired of this, he wasn't going to lie there and die because some hypocrites didn't want him around anymore! He was going to stick by Germany, because he still needed his big brother!

It felt like moving a ton of bricks, but Prussia was solely focused on getting his head and shoulders off the bed... He'd open his eyes but it seemed like a waste of energy because he'd probably close them again with all the effort it was taking to sit up... If he got his head and shoulders off the bed, the rest of his body would come easily...

"Do you think it's nearly time?" Germany's voice sounded strained.

"Je ne sais pas..." France answered.

"Don't worry Germany... I know what it's like..." England attempted to comfort him.

"How vould you know?" Germany hissed, making Prussia even more determined, "you still have your brothers!"

"There used to be more of us... The British Isles used to be flooded with different kingdoms, Anglican, Saxon, Pictish and Celtic... All of them were siblings... When my brothers and I became unified countries, the other kingdoms simply disappeared with no warning or anything... I've lost all of my sisters and nearly all of my brothers..." England trailed off

It seemed like he had been trying for hours, when it was minutes... Prussia's will power was beginning to weaken... Prussia was beginning to wonder if he'd ever sit up... He felt like all the eyes in the room were watching him; perhaps they realised he was still fighting. Not fighting another but himself, and the hypocritical system that had been put in place! He body was weak but his mind was strong! Whatever was holding him in place wasn't letting go...

It felt like there were two large, monstrous hands keeping him pinned to the bed, refusing to let go. The hands wanted to keep him there; they wanted him to die... But he wasn't going to; he wasn't going to stay on that bed! He was going to get up and give Germany a hug!

Suddenly he felt free. The hands had let go. He sat up with ease, no more struggling, no more pain. He felt refreshed, almost as if he'd been reborn. It felt great to sit upright. Although it was only sitting up, he felt like there should have been some kind of reward. He had worked up a sweat but, somehow, his weak body had managed it.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and placed them firmly on the ground. Everything seemed so easy now. He looked down at his feet- they were still in his military boots. He was still wearing his Prussian blue uniform. His precious cross necklace was still around his neck. In other words, dressed exactly has he had been before he fainted.

He looked up and stared directly at his brother. Germany's head was in his hands. He looked like a broken man; he hadn't had it easily in the past two years, moving between four of the Allies' houses. Russia would beat him for killing his people. England would rant at him if he didn't do things a certain way. France would grope and molest the blonde and he couldn't do anything about it. America would... America... He would just be himself... It couldn't have been easy moving between the four houses, being under constant supervision... The only benefit Germany had was the fact that he was able to leave Russia's house, giving him recovery time... Prussia, the trembling trio and the others doomed to be living with Russia… didn't have that benefit... They were beaten nearly every day, to remind them to stay in _their_place.

Prussia looked around at the rest of the room. America was over to the far left, next to the door, so he was as far away as possible from the vodka bastard and the trembling trio. France was on Germany's left and England sitting next to the German, on his right... His brother looked like he had finally burst into tears. England was trying to comfort him, not paying attention to the newly risen Prussia at all. France was too busy admiring a handsome painting that hung between en suite and bunker door to notice anything much…

It was dark and, after closer examination, it wasn't part of an underground bunker at all... It was in one of the large, posh buildings that hadn't been bombed in Berlin. The walls had wood panelling and the curtains were closed, only letting small cracks of light through the gaps. The bedroom was small; at the foot of the bed there was a chair with China sitting in it, examining what appeared to be medical equipment. Besides China, there was an open door which led to the en-suite bathroom.

Prussia went back to looking at his brother. The albino wanted to get up and hold him, but he felt like it would take the attention away from him... He also felt that it would embarrass the country, crying over nothing. Prussia was fine and well, sitting up on the bed, no one had noticed that he was no longer lying down. The albino thought it would improve the surprise once the sobbing German looked up.

No-one had their eyes on the awesome Prussia... Fed up of the lack of attention, Prussia stood up. He had been sitting right next to China. Surely the Asian should have reacted to him sitting up and moving around... Perhaps everyone had got over his dramatic recovery and they were helping Ludwig recover from the shock of it. Maybe just after he sat up, they silently gasped whilst his eyes were closed and had now accepted it...

"Hey guys!" Prussia yelled as he jumped forward into the middle of the room.

"Guys, look! I'm standing! I'm fine! Look!" he laughed, closing his eyes, "you thought you could get rid of me!"

Prussia opened his eyes; England was the only one looking at him. Eyebrows' face looked as if it was trying to hide a shocked expression. Apparently the blonde had never seen a dramatic recovery before...

"What? Why isn't anyone else looking at me?" Prussia asked frowning at the blonde.

England merely looked at China and swallowed hard, as if he was going to regret doing or saying something.

"Err..."

All eyes were suddenly on England. "China, when was the last time you checked on Prussia?"

It sounded as if his voice was about to break. England knew something that no one else did.

China looked up from his medicinal equipment."About an hour ago; would it please you if I checked again, aru?"

England nodded and China stood up. He walked right behind Prussia, to the head of the bed. Prussia frowned, confused, an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was worse than butterflies… as if he was about to vomit...

Prussia, slowly, turned to where China now was...

And there he was...

The albino's body lay perfectly still on the bed, peaceful and relaxed. It was still dressed in his Prussian blue military uniform. His precious cross necklace was still around its neck. Its face was pale and still, probably cold to touch. The crimson irises hidden beneath stiff eye lids, never to be seen again...

He fell to his knees; his stomach tied itself into a tight knot... It couldn't be true... He had just sat up... He had just stood up and yelled, like he always had... There was _no way_ that was him lying on that bed... He was kneeling right here, in the middle of the room.

China's warm fingers touched the body's cool neck; the brunette frowned as searched for a pulse. His face twisted as he searched, before he removed his fingers from Prussia's neck. China straightened up and turned towards Germany and the rest of the group. From his expression, China didn't know what to do...

"I'm sorry, Germany." China said, face portraying no emotion.

The albino needed to lie down. It felt like the room was spinning; everything was rushing around him. Germany's sobs stopped as he gradually accepted the fact that his brother wasn't coming back.

'_I'm dead... I'm really dead...'_ The albino thought. _'Erased from the map... Never to return...'_

The Prussian looked at Germany in shock. The blonde's face was red and blotchy, due to the fact he had been crying just moments ago. It took Prussia back to the first time he'd seen him cry in 1815... How that little blonde boy's face had looked...

Prussia didn't what to believe the facts... He wanted to get up, pinch, shake and beat that body, demanding it woke up with him inside it... He wanted to pretend this was some kind of sick dream... But everything was too real... There were no details messing in this dream; the emotions were too real; the knot in his stomach was too tight... He didn't want to be dead... He didn't want to be a ghost of his former self... He wanted to be Prussia, nothing else.

England sat looking at the albino. The way Prussia looked at Germany was the way some of his siblings' ghosts had looked at him and his brother's before they passed on as well... England could sense the confusion, anger and fear radiating of the man kneeling in the middle of the room. He knew Prussia would die, but he wasn't expecting a ghost. He'd only seen his older sister die after her final battle... He didn't see her ghost then… Why is he seeing Prussia's ghost now...? Prussia wasn't magical like his siblings, he shouldn't have ghost. He needed to leave the room, he didn't need Prussia's ghost to kneel there and make him guiltier than he already did.

"Perhaps we should give Germany a moment alone with his brother... There might me something he wants to say..." England suggested.

All the other countries silently agreed, moving quickly and quietly out of the dark room. France, Russia and the trembling trio all walked straight through Prussia's apparition. The albino had to admit his invisible body had a tingling sensation after they're walked through him. It felt like pins and needles all over his body, making him feel instantly nauseous.

Once China closed the door behind him, he expected Germany to do something almost immediately. But the younger brother didn't, he sat and stared in the dead body's direction... The albino stood up, unsure of what to do... Germany and Prussia hadn't been left alone unsupervised for what seemed like an eternity.

Prussia simply sat down where England had been sitting. He didn't know whether Germany would know he was getting hugged by a ghost or not, but he slowly and carefully placed his left arm around the larger man.

"Bruder..." Germany mumbled into his hands.

Prussia perked up at the sound of the German's voice. The larger man removed his hands from his face.

"Don't think for a second I believe in ghosts and unicorns; like England does," there was venom in his voice when he mentioned the other blonde's name, "but, if you can hear me at all..."

The German looked around; his breathe condensing in front of him.

"I want to say..."

"Was? Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" Prussia replied, forgetting his brother couldn't hear him.

"...Danke..." Germany paused...

Thank you? Thank you for what? Prussia wanted to ask, before remembering he was merely an apparition, a ghost of his former self.

"You didn't have to take me in... I could have stayed with Austria or one of the other Germanic States..." The German said.

He swallowed before continuing, "But, you did something you wouldn't normally do... And invited me to live with you... You spent _your_money on food and clothing for me... I didn't ask for a big bruder but you took me in and acted like one anyway..." He sighed.

The blonde suddenly stood up and headed over to the bed, where the still body rested. The lips and finger tips were beginning to go blue.

Prussia watched as the blonde sat by the body. His brother cleared some of the hair away from the body's face, lent down, and kissed him gently on the forehead. Although he wasn't in the body anymore, Prussia felt the warmth of his brother's body and breath on him, as if it was the ghost he was kissing not the body.

"Ich liebe dich... Bruder" Germany said quietly, before he pulled away.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bruder..." Prussia said as he began to feel his eyes fill.

Unable to look at his brother anymore, Prussia turned to look at the en-suite, the only place where a real form of light was coming from. The light was on and the clean tiles made it look inviting. As corny as he thought it sounded, he debated whether or not he should go into the light...

Just as he decided against it, a woman appeared next to him. Prussia nearly jumped out of his dead skin.

She was usually pale, almost dead-looking. Her were lips a lavender shade of purple, almost exactly matching her finger-tips. She had long, flowing golden hair that went down to her waist. The top few layers of the thick locks were tied back to stop them falling in her face. Her eyes, a dull green colour and bloodshot, didn't reflecting much light. Dark circles lay under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for a thousand years... Her eyebrows were thick, making Prussia automatically assume she was a relative of England's. There was a small cut under her right eye, with a trail of dried blood flowing down from it...

Her clothing, unlike her, was ugly. It appeared to be armour from either the Saxon or Viking period in Britain. The maroon cloth appeared to be stained with blood and had several large holes revealing war wounds that weren't bleeding. The largest of the holes was in her right side, where she had probably stabbed between the ribs with a dagger.

Prussia had never before met this woman, but she seemed friendly. She also seemed to understand what was going on... She sat watching Germany's caring actions.

"It's difficult isn't it?" she suddenly said in a strange accent, "saying good bye to someone you love... It must be difficult for you, knowing he can't hear or see you..."

She didn't turn to face him; she continued looking on a Germany as he cleaned up his brother's dead body. She seemed almost envious of the care the albino's body was getting.

"Sorry... What?" Prussia frowned in confusion "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"My apologies, I always forget..." she turned to face him "I'm the Kingdom of Northumbria; I used to be the powerhouse of the British Isles before the Vikings came..."

"That's great. I'm the awesome Prussia, apparently a war criminal for raising my little brother... But still, how did you get here?"

"I was sent to come get you, before the living come back in the room..."

"Sent you here?"

"Aye... We decided it would be best to get you while my brother was out of the room..."

"Your brother?" he repeated, "England?"

"England?" She frowned "Oh yeah that's his new name now, isn't it? He used to be called Wessex in my day. I'll never get used to calling him England..." She rambled "But, yes the one and only..."

She stood up and walked over to Germany... Germany was sitting on the edge of the bed, straightening up the body's uniform. She looked at him curiously; it was if she's never seen him before in her life… or after life, Prussia supposed...

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked as she went to touch Germany's hair with a blood stained hand.

She looked up, confused as to why Prussia had stopped her from investigating.

"Is this really Germania's son?" She asked as she looked back at Germany.

Prussia frowned at her... "Grandson, but that's not important..."

She frowned back at him... "Alright then... Err... Do you want to say good bye to him before we go?"

"Why would I say good bye?"

"Well you have to leave..." Prussia's stomach did a back-flip, "like me you've done your time, fulfilled your duties... There's nothing left for you here..."

Prussia felt his heart drop. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to face facts... Looking at his brother so alone and helpless made him want to stay... But looking at his body made him realise there was nothing he could do about it... He couldn't come save the day, comfort him or buy him a beer. He was useless here, but he liked being by his brother's side. He felt that Germany probably knew his brother was nearby, staying close, to comfort and care for him... But surely the albino could do that from afar.

Prussia went over to his brother... Germany was looking straight through him, fed up of tidying his brother's body; he wanted to leave… but the Allies were probably just outside, listening to his every move.

Prussia crouched down, just like he did a little over a hundred years ago. Ignoring the female ghost next to him, Prussia looked straight into Germany's eyes. He saw all the confusion, uncertainty and emptiness in the blue orbs. He also saw all the life Germany still had; all the potential; all the _hope_. He still had a long life to live... Unfortunately, it was a life without his big brother… but it was a life none the less…

Prussia gently touched his brother's cheek, surprised to feel all the warmth that radiated off it. Germany's skin was so soft under his cool fingers. The albino noticed Germany appeared to freeze as the blonde realised his breath was condensing in front of his face again. Prussia rested his hand on the side of his brother's face and rubbed his check with a thumb.

"Bruder..." Prussia said, "I know you can't hear me but... You didn't need to say 'Danke'... I did what I did because Ich liebe dich... Ludwig"

Prussia gradually removed his cool hand from the blonde's face, and gave him a small smile. The clueless expression on his brother's face suggested that he had felt the albino's hand there for a brief moment or two... The blonde reached up and touched his cheek where Prussia's hand once was, before looking around confused.

That was it... That's all that the albino wanted, one last special moment with his little brother. He felt lively and reborn, while something that was triggered within him as soon as he saw the faint smile as the blonde touched his cheek. Prussia had said his goodbye, he felt content for once- he didn't want anything else...

"Ich liebe dich, Gilbert..."

He felt his heart sink a little as he heard his brother say his human name for the last time.

The albino stood up. He wouldn't be carrying the German with him this time. He wouldn't be going anywhere familiar. It was sort of new and exciting, in a way, yet terrifying and unnerving. He'd actually be leaving for good after finally saying good bye to his brother... To everyone else he was gone the moment the Allies signed that piece of paper...

The albino felt something warm beat against his back. The other ghost, whom had watched the whole thing, had moved elsewhere in the room. He'd forgotten about her; he didn't know how- she was covered in dried blood. He turned around to find her standing where France had once stood.

She was no longer in her worn-out armour. She was in a simple maroon Saxon dress. Her skin was no longer covered in cuts and dried blood. Her dull green eyes weren't blood shot and the bags under her eyes had disappeared. She was still unbearably pale with some of her hair tied back. She almost looked angelic.

The blonde ghost was standing next to a bright light. It was almost blinding to look at. The albino had to shield his eyes, it was so bright. Through his squinting, he saw the blonde laugh.

"By any chance, can you see a light?" She chuckled.

"Is that heaven?" Prussia foolishly asked.

She smiled revealing white teeth "It's the afterlife for _us_... Because we're not normal people, we can't go to heaven or hell like _they_ can. We have our own afterlife where we all can go."

"Why'd you change?"

"I'm not going to show you the afterlife whilst looking like I just fought off a bunch of Vikings!"

Something caught Prussia's eye... Something had moved inside the source of the white light, like shadows...

"Is something moving in there?" Prussia couldn't help but sound a little disturbed.

"They could be some old friends waiting for you!" she seemed like she trying not to sound fed up, "who do you see?"

Prussia put his hand down and focused on the shadows in the blinding light. He could make out two figures, one was tall with the same build as Germany, and the other was short like a small boy. He focused harder the tall shadow had long hair, wearing clothes from the time of the Germanic tribes in Europe... It appeared to be his Grandfather, Germania... The smaller wore a black hat and his hair was combed back... Holy Rome...

His family was there. There was family there to greet him. He made out the shadows of Saxony, and other siblings. He felt at ease… he knew people in the afterlife...

"Meine Familie" Prussia smiled, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

The blonde stepped in front of the light and held out a pale, bony hand. She didn't need to say anything; Prussia stepped forward and took it...

They walked into the blinding light together. Prussia had to close his crimson eyes as the white light had begun to cause them pain. But he knew when he opened them again he'd be reunited with his other family members...

...And hopefully one day, in the distant future, Prussia would be reunited with Germany...

...Until then, he'd be at peace...


End file.
